The Bigfoot Monster
by Tim66
Summary: The Doctor and Co. run afoul of the legendary creature.


DISCLAIMER. All Doctor Who characters belong to whomever created them. I'm just borrowing them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE. The events of this story take place between the televised episodes Revenge of The Cybermen and Terror of The Zygons.

The Doctor was busy checking the controls as the TARDIS hurled through the depths of time and space. The Doctor had recently regenerated into his fourth incarnation and, after having recovered and saving Earth from yet another menace, had taken off in the TARDIS, with Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan in tow. Looking up, the Doctor saw Sarah enter the console room. "Ah, good morning Sarah."

"Good morning, Doctor." Sarah replied. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep."

"Oh, nothing to write home about." The Doctor said. "Where has Harry got to?"

"He's in the kitchen, cooking."

"Cooking!?" The Doctor said, his eyes going wide. "I warned him about that!"

"Come on, Doctor, give him a break. He just wants to try something new."

"Sarah, Harry Sullivan is a qualified medical doctor, I'd trust him to splint a leg or treat a serious illness. As a chef, he rates a few steps below miserable!"

"Still you can't fault him for trying."

"Can't I?" The Doctor said. "Perhaps I should introduce Harry to Gordon Ramsey."

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"A marvellous British chef in the early twenty-first century. Owns a chain of restaurants all over Britain and North America. I've eaten at a few of them during my travels. Mr. Ramsey serves good food, although he does have a bit of a temper. I remember one time..."

Harry stood at the stove in the TARDIS kitchen, an open cook book at his side. "I'll get it right this time." he said as he turned on the burner and prepared another attempt at cooking a meal. However, a minute or so into it, a towel, that was laying next to where Harry was cooking, caught fire. Soon the fire klaxons were roaring and foam sprayed out of hidden spouts to smother the flame. Harry was then thrown off his feet as the TARDIS lurched into an emergency landing.

"What happened, Doctor?" Sarah asked as the two of them picked themselves up off the floor of the console room.

"Hmmmm, it seems the fire suppression system was triggered." The Doctor replied as he checked the controls. "Whenever that systems is triggered, the TARDIS goes into an emergency landing. I think I know where the problem lies." With that, the Doctor headed out of the console room and came back a few moments later with Harry.

"Harry, you didn't!" Sarah said.

"Sorry." Harry said, a weak smile on his face.

"Yes, he did." The Doctor said as he went back over to the console and checked where they had materialized. "Well, we're in British Columbia, Canada, in the year 1957."

"Canada. I've never been there." Sarah said.

"Well, since we are here, why don't we take a look around." The Doctor operated the controls to open the TARDIS doors and headed out. Shrugging their shoulders, Sarah and Harry quickly followed him.

The TARDIS had materialized in an open field. The three of them slowly took in their surroundings. Barns could be seen in the distance, along with a simple country house. Clearly, they had arrived on a farm. "Looks peaceful enough." Harry said.

"Yes, it does." The Doctor said. "Perhaps we should..." he broke off as a blood curdling scream ripped through the air. "This way!" The Doctor said and bounded off towards where the scream had come from. The TARDIS trio quickly made their way across the farm, arriving at the edge of a corn field. There they found the body of the farmer.

"Nothing I can do for this poor chap." Harry said, once he had examined the body.

"What happened to him?" Sarah asked.

"He died of shock." The Doctor replied. "Look at his face. He saw something that literally frightened him to death."

"What could do that?" Sarah asked as she looked around. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary here."

"Yet, Sarah Jane, there was something." The Doctor said as he moved a few dozen feet to the right of them. "Come take a look at these!" he called. Sarah and Harry walked over and saw what the Doctor had seen. Footprints, far larger than that of an average human, could be seen.

"What could have made those? A bear?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, not a bear." The Doctor said. "Bears are four-legged, but our mysterious visitor here was a biped, two-legged."

"Doctor, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Sarah wondered.

"Yes, Sarah Jane, I am." The Doctor replied. "I think we just missed a Bigfoot, or Sasquatch, as the natives about here called him."

"Bigfoot!?" Harry said. "Surely that's just an old legend. Like the Loch Ness Monster or the Yeti."

"Actually, Harry, the Yeti is real. I've seen it myself." The Doctor said. "But that's another story."

"I've heard of Bigfoot." Sarah said. "I though the creature was generally harmless."

"It probably is, Sarah." The Doctor said. "As I said, the farmer wasn't attacked, rather he probably just saw Bigfoot, and was so scared, he had a heart attack and died."

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I suggest we check out the farmhouse." The Doctor said. "After all, that poor fellow might have had relatives. I think they should be informed as to what happened here."

"Right you are, Doctor. " Harry said and the three of them turned and headed for the farmhouse.

The farmhouse was an average dwelling for the time, and it didn't take the Doctor and his companions long to search it. "Well, it seems our farmer was a widower." The Doctor said. "He had two grown sons, who are both currently living in Vancouver. I suppose we should ring up the local police, and they can do the rest."

"Righto." Harry said and began to look for a phone. Instead he found an old fashioned radio. He turned it on, and the three of them were treated to Elvis Presley singing Hound Dog.

"Elvis, of course." Sarah said. "It's the late 1950's, and he's only been around for a year or so."

"Ah, he was quite the fellow." The Doctor said. "I remember spending a weekend at Graceland with him. There we were..." The Doctor got no farther as Sarah suddenly shouted and pointed.

"Look, Bigfoot is back! At the window!" The three of them turned and sure enough, the creature was peering in at them. They quickly ran over, but by the time they got there, the creature had vanished.

"Oh my giddy aunt." Harry said.

"Yes, this is serious." The Doctor said, suddenly deep in thought. "We can't have a Bigfoot hanging about here, where there is bound to be people. According to history, humanity won't discover the secret of Bigfoot until... Well, not for quite a few years yet."

"So, how do we get rid of him?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. Suddenly, an idea came to him. It might be considered cruel and inhumane, but it I'm sure it will work. He turned to Harry. "Harry, can you prepare a meal for Sarah and myself. I'm suddenly feeling rather peckish."

"A meal?" Harry asked. "Well, I suppose I can. Shall we return to the TARDIS?"

"No, you can do it here." The Doctor said, gesturing toward the kitchen. "I'm sure our late farmer has some food lying around. Use that."

"Well, okay." Harry said and turned towards the kitchen.

"Doctor, have you lost your mind?" Sarah asked. "After all those warnings about his cooking?"

"Sarah, I know what I'm doing." The Doctor said, grinning. "Trust me."

About an hour later, Harry emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray. "Here we are, dig in."

"Thank you, Harry." The Doctor said as he took the tray and ran outside. After putting it down by the corn field, he returned to the house.

"I say, Doctor, why did you do that?" Harry asked, somewhat hurt.

"Watch." The Doctor replied as the three of them gathered at the window.

The tray of food sat at the edge of the corn field for about ten minutes, before Bigfoot appeared. Curious, the creature slowly approached the tray and began to eat the food, stuffing it down in seconds. Then, Bigfoot began to rub his tummy and uttered a huge belch. "BELLLCHHH!" The he turned and quickly ran away, deep into the forest, where no human beings had ever gone.

After have having phoned the local police and informing them of the death of the farmer, the Doctor quickly hurried Sarah and Harry back to the TARDIS. "I'd rather not get involved." The Doctor said as he activated the controls which sent the TARDIS back into the space/time continuum.

"That was rather clever." Sarah said. "Using Harry's food on Bigfoot. I'm sure it gave him a tummy ache he won't soon forget."

"Well, it was rather inhumane." The Doctor said. "However, it did work. I doubt that Bigfoot will ever come near human civilization again. No offense, Harry."

"None taken, Doctor." Harry replied. "After all, I'm still learning, and I shan't give up that easily."

"Oh good grief." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Say, why I don't I cook us a victory meal." Harry suggested.

Sarah found herself left alone in the console room as the Doctor chased Harry all the way down to the lower levels of the TARDIS.

**THE END**


End file.
